


Documentary

by animorph516



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: other characters appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorph516/pseuds/animorph516
Summary: Tonight on your local PBS station, we present a very special evening of documentaries and coverage from all ends of the spectrum on National City’s very own hero in super-suit, boots, and cape- Supergirl!





	1. Broadcast

"Tonight on your local PBS station, we present a very special evening of documentaries and coverage from all ends of the spectrum on National City’s very own hero in super-suit, boots, and cape- Supergirl! Born on the planet Krypton, she’ll explain more about her home-world and abilities in a special edition of Star-Talk Live! with Neil deGrasse Tyson. After that, a first for any program on this planet- many of you will be familiar with the acclaimed BBC series Planet Earth. With the assistance of Supergirl and her cousin Superman, the team that brought you Planet Earth debuts a new special episode entitled Planet Krypton featuring real archive footage from the planet Krypton, provided to the BBC team by Superman and Supergirl. In a very cool segment Superman himself will show you a couple of artifacts from the planet, and Supergirl tells us about what it was like to grow up under a red sun.

Eight months ago, Supergirl guest-hosted a lecture series at National City College, and tonight those lectures are now being broadcast for the first time. With the assistance of renowned academics and world-leading scientists she will discuss the history, biology, science and technology of Krypton, comparing and contrasting it with our own here on Earth. Dr. Linda Lightfeld tries to learn the Kryptonese language and shares some cool phrases. A roundtable discussion closes out the night with a vigorous review of what it means to have aliens on Earth, and tries to decide whether we should we try to expand our presence into the cosmos or stick to our neighborhood. 

We hope you enjoy this special presentation here on PBS, and we once again extend our thanks to Supergirl and Superman."


	2. Broadcast

Lena Luthor cleared her schedule for the evening. It was not easily done, but very much worth it. She was especially excited to see what new ideas for technology Supergirl would spark in her. They’d already met once, after the disaster with the Venture. The hero was more than she expected and less at the same time. She fiddled with the prototype in her hands, debating internally whether or not it was over the top evil to have the light turn green for human and red for alien. 

 

Alex Danvers was busy. Evil never sleeps; neither do Triskaelians and she’d spent the last three hours wrangling a bunch of 7 foot tall green things that closely resembled dinosaurs into their apartment building after a few too many. Fatigue overcame her momentarily, but the bracing thought of Kara’s documentaries on the TV kept her warm inside. Maggie had promised to watch them with her when they both got a rare free moment.

Clark Kent kept Lois Lane on her toes. She gave thanks to an uncaring universe each day that she and Kal El had the fortune to be together when the fates aligned and of all the planets in all the galaxy, he’d come here. She wasn’t really close with Kara, but made a mental note to call the younger Kryptonian later tonight. She and Clark had been looking forward to a night in but duty calls. His residual body heat didn’t keep the couch nearly warm enough for her, and she grabbed a blanket with the crest of the House of El. It was a gift from Eliza, and reminded both of them of how much they’d lost in the past, and how much they’d gained in the fullness of time. A soft flutter let her know that her caped crusader had returned, and the warm hug melted her. They sat and pulled the blanket over their laps, watching as Kara introduced the first segment on Star-Talk. She obviously didn’t give her first name, but did reveal that on Krypton females took their last names from both houses, and that hers was Zor-El. They discussed what it was like to fly, how she had to learn to control her powers carefully, and a little about her spacecraft that crashed many years ago. She closed the show by telling him how Krypton was destroyed through the foolishness and recklessness of their leaders, including her family. She vowed to never let Earth suffer the same fate, and she would always protect her adopted home.

Lena watched enraptured as Clark (Lex made sure she knew) and Supergirl showed David Attenborough into the memory room of the Fortress of Solitude and activated the holographic projector (oh, she needed to get that tech ASAP) showing Krypton, and their holo transitioned into his voice-over showing the iconic title sequence with a red sun. Within minutes she was lost in the soft voices remembering a world only a few living beings had ever seen. It struck her that NDT could have made a remark about how since Krypton was more light-years away than the number of years since its destruction, a careful astronomer might be able to observe the sun (Rao, it was called by Supergirl) and then find the seemingly-intact planet, but he’d gently skirted the idea. Evidently the neatest kind animal Supergirl found when she came to our little corner of the universe had been the avians, abundant on Earth but long since extinct on Krypton. It just so happened that Rao was found in the Corvus constellation. She sipped her wine and texted Kara to ask if she was watching. She knew the reporter had some relationship with the heroine, but wasn’t sure how close the two were. Lena wasn’t quite sure that Twitter would approve of her vocalizing her interest and approval of the special night since her last name was Luthor (even if she was adopted), so the thought abdicated and was replaced by inspiration to incorporate the holotech into the next-gen phone L-Corp was already working on. 

Alex listened with half an ear to the Kryptonese lessons, recognizing a phrase or word here and there from Kara’s teenage years. She turned around and stared when the sentence “Ert fantash nan aelara khieraux” came out of the sound bar. “I love my big sister.”

Lex Luthor, AKA inmate 0456737, watched the screen but was unable to hear what the guards were saying. The sight of Clark wearing the suit, showing that old man around, hugging and smiling with his cousin; she had complicated his plans- dealing with two of them was significantly more challenging. It was a challenge he relished, and an idle brain of this caliber was a devil’s force to be reckoned with.

J’onn J’onzz slept. He’d viewed all the material before it aired, to triple check for any security concerns. Mars was currently being explored by multiple rovers and orbital reconnaissance craft, yet the humans had yet to find any trace of his former life. Maybe someday there would be a story about his people. Maybe someday he’d be able to sleep in peace with this higher gravity and responsibility. He settled for uneasy rest.

Lena Luthor turned to see what had made the noise on her balcony, slightly shocked to see Supergirl’s cape billowing in the breeze. She opened the sliding glass door, the pane moving silently aside to leave no physical barriers between the two powerful women. “Please, come in. I was just watching your lectures.” Supergirl inclined her head shyly, standing in the room. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you’d like to watch together. I can imagine you’re already trying to glean some ideas from my planet’s technology.” The last was said gently teasing, with a soft smile. Lena gestured to her couch, and hoped this wasn’t a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Come back for ch. 2 tomorrow!
> 
> I had the idea what of course there would be coverage of all the various heroes and villains, I mean we have all these reality shows here so why not there?


End file.
